


In Dreams

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Community: eleventy_kink, F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to a prompt at Eleventy_Kink. Prompt was "Clara/Nina - Actual Lesbian Girlfriend Nina. I don't care if it's reincarnated reunion sex or non-smutty adventures aboard the TARDIS or trying to talk the Doctor out of giving them bunk beds, just... lesbians, pretty please?" This is a sequel to my previous fic "Kissing and More" It's not absolutely neccesary to read that first but this fic does make reference to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

"You know if you're going to keep being that amazing at that this you're going to make me addicted," Nina Lee said. 

Clara Oswald smiled and she brought her hand, coated in her lover's juices, to her mouth and licked them. "I think I could get addicted to this." 

They curled together, facing each other, Nina draped her leg over Clara's. They kissed and then just held each other. Content. Warm. Satisfied. 

"What are you thinking?" Nina asked 

Clara gave her a questioning look 

"You look thoughtful. What are you thinking?" 

"It's silly." 

"Oh good, I like silly, didn't you notice?" Nina gave her a warm smile 

"You know when we're together..." 

"I have some recollection," Nina shifted her hand down the curve of Clara's back to rest on her hip. "You might have to remind me though." She had a look in her eye that Clara had come to recognise. 

"You really are insatiable aren't you." 

"You my dear are entirely to blame." 

Clara blushed. "When we're together, do you ever get deja vu?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't really know. I can't put my finger on it," Clara tried to figure out how to express the thoughts and feelings she'd been experiencing since meeting Nina. "The very first time I saw you I thought I recognised you. I knew I'd never seen you before, but it was there. I know it sounds insane. For a moment, not even that, half a moment, I knew you. I knew everything about you. Then it was gone. But I wanted it back. So I talked to you." 

"I'm glad you did." 

"Me too." Clara shifted slightly, moving her face closer to Nina's. "I've felt it again, a few times. Usually when you make me come." 

"I've never felt that. I kinda wish I did though, sounds cool." 

Clara looked into her lover's lovely blue eyes. She saw no sign Nina had freaked out in the slightest by her odd revelation. They kissed and held each other until they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

***

Clara dreamed.

It was a confusing jumble of thoughts and images and feelings. 

There was a man who lived on a cloud. In a box. A big blue box. The man had a chin worthy of it's own poetry. 

And for some reason Clara was wearing an old dress. Like something a Victorian might wear. 

Then she was somewhere else. 

Sometime before the box, the strange man and the cloud she could walk on. 

She was wearing another Victorian dress. She was outside a pub. The name on the sign was The Rose and Crown. She went inside. She made comments to the regulars like they were old friends. And they were. Clara realised she knew these people. 

At some point it stopped being a dream and became more like a memory.

While she was serving a woman came in. She was on her own and Clara set eyes on her and it was like she had known her all her life. 

The woman was Nina 

They'd got talking. 

Nina was a bit flirty. Clara was surprised to find herself flirting back.

A week later Clara had found herself in Nina's bedroom.

Flirting led to kissing. Kissing that was wonderful. Clara kissed a girl for the first time and it was magical.

Kissing led to undressing.

They were eager to shed the clothing that was in the way of their touches.

Nina was sexy in a way she'd never imagined before. She was beautiful, her blonde hair and blue eyes and her lovely naked body were just delicious.

After a lot of kissing and touching Nina led her to the bed.

With Clara on her back the blonde kissed down her body, paying special attention to her breasts. Nina paid seemed so captivated by her body. She seemed to find Clara as attractive as she found Nina. She was taking her time.

Nina continued going down her body. "What are you doing?"

"Exactly what you think I'm doing," Nina said with a grin, looking up at her. Clara offered no resistance as the blonde progressed down, hands running along the inside of her thighs. "Your sex is very pretty," she said her fingers brushing over her lower lips, running through her dark patch of pubic hair.

"Thank you," Clara said nervously. She wanted to be touched, she needed to feel Nina's hands on her most intimate area, and she needed her mouth too.

Nina leaned in and ran her tongue up between the folds of Clara's pussy.

Clara moaned.

***

There was a disjointed moment. And then she was somewhere else. But Nina was still there. Nina was still exactly where she had been.

Nina steadily lapped faster, probing a little deeper into Oswin's slick slit.

"Oh fuck that feels so good," Oswin hissed and spread her legs further. Nina swiped over her clit and Oswin cried out louder. Nina's right hand moved up the inside of her new lover's thigh, fingernails lightly scratching. When she reached Clara's wetness she circled her channel with her index finger.

"You're so wet," Nina said then flicked her tongue over her clit again. "You taste so good." She slid her finger inside, circling Clara's clitoris as she delved deeper. She pulled the finger out then back in, adding her middle finger.

Clara raised her hips, eager for more.

Nina switched to a side to side motion with her tongue as she increased the pace with her fingers

"Oh yes oh yes."

Outside it was raining. The thought crossed her mind that it was raining because she was crying. But she wasn't crying. Far from it.

The thought disappeared when Nina sucked on her clit in a most extraordinarily satisfying way. Every thrust of her fingers and every suck and every stroke with her tongue brought Clara closer to her peak.

Breathing in gasps, moaning and whispering the kind of things her mother would have given her a spanking for when she was younger. The thought crossed her mind that maybe Nina would give her an altogether different kind of spanking.

They were in Nina's quarters on the starliner Ecuador, currently docked in New Brighton.

Nina found just the right spot, and just the right rhythm to her tonguing. Oswin let her know about it, hands grasping at the blonde's hair, moaning louder, telling her to keep going, begging her not to stop because she was about to...

Orgasm.

At the very peak of it she felt again what she had when she had first seen Nina across the bar in the pub on the top deck of the ship. Behind her had been a view of the Guinea Pig nebula, a beautiful sight, but Oswin had been taken aback by the sight of Nina rather than the cosmic wonder.

Then as now she had had a profound sense of deja vu.

Nina making her come for the first time, but for the first time in different times and different places. Which made no sense at all.

And she dreamed of dying.

She heard the words "Run you clever boy. And remember." It was her voice. But she had no idea what the words meant or where they came from.

And then she died.

She died twice.

***

Clara's eyes snapped open. She remembered the dream. She saw Nina and wanted to tell her about it. But she looked so peaceful.

Within a matter of seconds the dream was fading. Clara tried to hold onto one idea, the box on the cloud, but as she did the other details became smoke that drifted into forgetfulness.

After a while Nina's eyes opened and she smiled at Clara. "Morning sexy." She shifted to snuggled in close to the brunette. They were both nude. Clara had been surprised at how much she enjoyed sleeping naked with it was with Nina.

"Sleep well?" Clara asked.

"Very. I think it was something to do with all the orgasms I had beforehand. How about you?"

"Some strange dreams," Clara replied. "I can’t really remember them though. I'm sure you were in them."

"Oh was I?" she smirked. "Maybe we can find a way to jog your memory..."

Clara smiled, Nina's body language was easy to read, the glint in her eyes impossible to ignore. Thoughts of dreams, or memories, were quickly put aside as the other woman moved in closer still. Their lips were millimeters apart, they were sharing the same breaths, their eyes locked.

"This is insane," Clara whispered. "You're a girl."

"Glad you noticed."

"It amazes me that something I never imagined before could be so good."

"It amazes me I'm lucky enough to be your first."

Together they closed the gap, mouths coming together. Warm and soft and lacking completely in any pressure or urgency. Their kisses were easy and relaxed.

Clara felt this little cosy ball of happy in her chest.

She wasn't sure how long they spent kissing It seemed like a long time but also not nearly long enough. She made a low whimpering noise when Nina pulled back. Nina got out of bed and Clara admired her nude form. She still had not got over the sight of Nina being naked. She was gorgeous.

"Where you going?" Clara demanded.

"Shower," Nina replied as she stretched. Clara's eyes gave her another once over as she did. She was all feminine curves and sexiness. She started towards the bedroom door and looked over her shoulder as she left the room. "You can join me if you like."

It was possibly the fastest Clara had ever gotten out of bed in her life.

Nina giggled as she dashed into the bathroom, Clara hot on her heals. Clara shut the door as Nina opened the door to the walk in shower and pressed the button to turn it on.

As the water warmed up she turned to Clara and they kissed again, arms going around each other. They lost themselves in kissing and the feel of their bodies together.

"I never get bored of that," Nina sighed as the kissing came to a stop.

"Me neither."

Nina took Clara by the hand and led her into the shower. The shower was built into the left wall of the cubical. Clara closed the glass door behind them. There was more than enough room for two.

They stood facing each other, the spray against Nina's back, steam rising around them.

"You turn me on so much," Nina said, "here." She took hold of Clara's hand again and directed it down between her legs. "Feel that, feel how wet you make me."

Clara slid her fingers back and forth between Nina's neither lips. She was very wet indeed, and Clara could feel her own arousal building.

"I've felt you wetter," Clara said, her middle finger teasing Nina's entrance then sweeping back to her clit, brushing over it. "I can make you wetter." With her other hand she cupped one of of the blonde's full breasts, the pad of her thumb darting back and forth over the hard nipple.

They turned, a little awkwardly given the space, so they were side on to the shower head, water raining down on both of them. Clara pushed Nina back against the tile wall, pinching her nipple as she did. Nina gasped, "cold!"

"You'll warm up soon enough," Clara said and kissed her, feeling bold she slipped her tongue into Nina's accepting mouth, pinching her nipple again and using her middle finger to flick her clit from side to side.

Nina's arms were under Clara's hands on her shoulders, holding on for dear life as Clara diddled her clit faster and faster. She moaned freely as Ms Oswald's lips moved down to her neck. The sensation of the water hitting and cascading down her body adding to the pleasures her lover was causing.

Clara pinched and slightly twisted Nina's nipple in the way she knew she really liked. She smiled as she heard a confirming cry from the blonde.

"Like that, just like that," Nina said, fingernails digging into Clara's shoulders. Clara maintained the same pace and pressure on Nina's clitoris, kissing and sucking at her neck then earlobe.

"Clara, Clara, Clara," she chanted her name as if summoning some orgasmic goddess.

Nina gave a high pitched squeal as she climaxed.

She wasted little time in switching their positions. They kissed passionately as Nina's hands went to Clara's tits. She simultaneously caressed both boobs then pinched her nipples. They kept kissing while Nina toyed with Clara's breasts.

Soon her hands moved down her wet skin, the left one settling on her hip while the right slipped between her thighs. After a few teasing seconds Nina went straight for her center, two fingers plunging in deep.

Nina fingered her quickly and deeply. They kissed between Clara's cries and panting breaths. All around them was steam and heat, water sheening their naked flesh.

Clara briefly thought of rain.

Then she thought of how good Nina's fingers felt, how wonderfully skilled the other woman was at getting just the right spots with every thrust.

She saw water trailing down the glass of the door and thought that she remembered rain against the window with a similar pattern. Through the window had been a futuristic city.

Nina curled her fingers and after a few more hard strokes Clara loudly moaned, her cunt clenching, her legs quivering.

They soaped each other up with shower gel, giggling and joking and kissing the whole time they washed each other.

Eventually they shut off the water and got out. Grabbing towels. They dried themselves and got dressed.

Hand in hand they went down the stairs and Nina made breakfast while they talked.

Clara didn't think of the dream again for the rest of the day. Like so many others it was lost to the night.


End file.
